


He wasn’t stupid.

by stepmc



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepmc/pseuds/stepmc
Summary: Rajan wasn’t stupid.





	He wasn’t stupid.

Contrary of what people think, Rajan wasn’t blind or stupid, he knew exactly what people thought of him. He knew people thought he was boring and overwhelming. His father always taught him that there will be some people who only will want to be his friend because of his money, what he didn’t tell him was that the majority of people in his life where in that category. It wasn’t that he felt bad for himself, he was just realistic. He knew that the few people that love him for himself and no for his money only could tolerate him for small periods of time before they got sick of him.

He wasn’t stupid.

His two previous relationships before Kala were total failures. One was only with him because of his money and the other left him because he was just too boring. He knew from the beginning that Kala didn’t love him the way he loves her but that was always the reality of his life. He thought that he could love her enough for their relationship to work, he just have to give her space and everything else she wanted. The presence of Wolfgang wasn’t a surprise. 

He wasn’t stupid.

Letting them go would had been pure stupidity; he would never love anyone the way he love them. His love for Wolfgang was a complete surprise but he has always felt in love fast and hard. He can see that the German man has a huge heart and he was beautiful beyond words. Both he and Kala were way out of his league, it was a miracle they wanted to be with him.

He wasn’t stupid.

He could see the way they look at each other, with so much passion and love. He could see that most of the time he talk to them they weren’t listening, they have this faraway look in their faces, most likely talking to each other with their awesome abilities. They looked at him the way you look a cute pet that follow you everywhere asking for love.

He knew they didn’t love him the way he love them, but he wasn’t stupid enough to let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors, english is not my first language. Please let me know what do you think.


End file.
